Azkaban: Present
by xXDigitalXx
Summary: The first Story in the trilogy about the secrets and mysteries of Azkaban
1. A school of Magic

CHAPTER 1:

A school of magic

'_SHUT UP!' 'I will when you accept that you are wrong!'_

Cameron Xekra clutched his pillow and buried his face in it trying to ignore the early morning argument that his siblings were having.

_**THUD**_

'_HA! You missed me! You missed me!'_

Cameron grunted and lifted himself up; he got off his bed and looked into his mirror, an 11 year old boy with spiky, messy hair and slick, amber eyes stared back.

'_MOM! Are you hearing what he's sayi-'_

'_**IVE BEEN HEARING YOU TWO SINCE 2 AM!'**_

The door swung open as a tall slim boy with long, dark brown hair covering his eyes barged into Cameron's room, 'Mornin' Cam!' the careless looking boy said with a grin 'Good morning Kevin' Cameron muttered as he pick up a brush and began to tidy his hair.

'This is the fourth time you two have been shouting nonsense ever since that silly Hogwarts letter arrived in the mail!' 'It was sent by _owl _mom-' '_I don't care!' _a tidy looking full grown mother with her hair in a bun and an odd looking locket with three small "Z's" at the end of it sighed as she clutched her daughters shoulders 'Janette, I'm very worried about you and the others!' she explained to the teenage girl 'But even _you _didn't know our family were wizards and witches!' the girl argued as she pulled herself out of her mothers hands and brushed aside her dirty blonde hair to reveal her green orbs which resembled her mothers.

At the breakfast table a few minutes after Cameron stood up and looked at his mother as if she was to tell him to do something and sure enough her mouth was slightly ajar and her teeth pressed together, 'Yes mom? Is it Makayla?' he asked with a dull expression 'y-yes dear' his mom stammered in a surprised way but as if she had already experienced this before, Cameron nodded and left off into the hall which contained many tattered paintings, 'He's not really as cheerful as he used to be…' Kevin said softly as he took a gulp of milk 'that one argument I win' Janette laughed 'He's still kinda lively though, ain't he?' Kevin said defending his point 'maybe if you stop having conversations about him while he is not aware of it!' Janette said in a silent voice,

'Great job on not being a hypocrite'

'Great job on finishing the argument'

'Says the older one'

'Who says I have to do everything huh? You're the only younger sibling that always bothered me and been "better than me" and you always find a way to strike up a quarrel with me'

'Why do you _hate _me so much'

Janette ignored him and continued

'_Cameron and Makayla aren't any trouble and they have never been!'_

'_MAYBE IF YOU STARTED RESPECTING ME-'_

'_Always thinking you are the best and alw-'_

'_LAST TIME I CHECKED ITS HARD TO RESPECT SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T RESPECT YOU!'_

Kevin bellowed and stood up knocking his chair over,

'_AND THERE YOU GO AGAIN THINKING ITS ALL ABOUT YOU!.. _

Janette screamed

…_YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS CAMERON! YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TALLER AND MORE RECKLESS! YOU NEVRER GAVE ME A GOOD TIME!'_

'_YOU NEVER GAVE OUR WHOLE __**FAMILY **__A GOOD TIME! ALWAYS DISRESPECTING DAD'_

Their mother winced at this 'THAT'S ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU-'

Janette interrupted

'_YEAH? ME? I DON'T SEE MYSELF HATING HIM! __**ESPECIALLY BECAUSE NOW HE DIE-'**_

'_**JANETTE! ENOUGH!' **_shouted their mom

Janette mumbled about how she should get treated nicely,

'_**SHUT UP! YOU NEVER LOOKED AT THIS FROM ANYONE ELSES POINT OF VIEW, DAD WAS AMAZING EVERYONE MISSES HIM!.. **_Kevin continued

_**THINK ABOUT HOW CAMERON MUST HAVE FELT, BEING 6 AND WATCHING HIS FATHER BEING KILLED-'**_

Kevin was cut off by a small gasp, he looked to his left and saw a pale faced Cameron staring down at his feet and holding 2 year old Makayla, Kevin calmed down and sat in his seat slowly looking at Cameron 'I'm sorry Cam I just didn't..' at a loss of words Kevin continued his breakfast in silence,

'Great job' Janette muttered as Cameron put Makayla in her baby seat

'Oh honey I should have done that, I am so sorry' Mrs Xekra exclaimed to Cameron

Cameron walked to his room unseen by the rest of the family, Mrs Xekra shot a death-like glare at Kevin and Janette.

_'Are you sure this is safe?' a large amount of mist surrounded the area_

**_'who is there?' _**_a raspy silent voice surprised the man_

_'m-my name is Randall, and I am with my wife, Margaret' there was obvious fear in Randalls voice_

**_'And why are you here?'_**_  
_

_'I must speak with Salazar' _

_**'Do you not know that he is dying?'** the voice asked in a softer voice,_

_'Yes, well, everyone dies of old age, do they not-'_

_**'What is so important that you must speak with the man?'** the voice interrupted_

_'We are relatives' Margaret exclaimed_

**_'Obviously, as you can understand parsel tongue'_**

_'You were talking pars-' Margaret was cut off by Randall_

**_'There is someone listening which is why he was speaking in parsel tongue'_**_Randall stared at a silhouette in the fog_

**_'If they knew we were talking to someone that can speak in such a way they would know that it is a relative of Salazar's we were speaking to'_**

_as Randall kept hissing and rasping the figure in the mist dissapeared.  
_

'CAMERON WAKE UP!'

The boy awoke to his elder sister, Janette grinning

'Why are you so ghastly looking?' she asked 'Aren't you excited that we're going to Hogwarts toda-' she said as she was cut off by Cameron

'WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS **TODAY**?' Cameron exclaimed. He finished his breakfast and grabbed his empty suitcase, a few clothes and other objects were neatly seen in his suitcase a couple of minutes later. He grabbed a few novels and a sharp knife he keeps under his pillow for protection, threw in a few small helpful tools and finally a locket with three small Z's inside then closed his suitcase and wore his backpack.

Cameron ran into the dining room holding his suitcase and as excited as ever, all of a sudden he felt a sudden realization, this was the first time in ages he had felt... _happy_, he slowly though about what he overheard the last morning when he went to get Makayla.

_Cameron stood up and looked at his mother as if she was to tell him to do something and sure enough her mouth was slightly ajar and her teeth pressed together, 'Yes mom? Is it Makayla?' he asked with a dull expression 'y-yes dear' his mom stammered in a surprised way but as if she had already experienced this before, Cameron nodded and left off into the hall which contained many tattered paintings. He walked into the room decorated with red and pink 'Makayla..?' he heard a few soft footsteps and he saw a two year old girl with light brown hair and green tired eyes, he walked over to Makayla and picked her up 'It's breakfast time...' he walked back into the hallway and jolted as soon as he heard Kevin speak,_

_'He's not really as cheerful as he used to be…' Kevin said softly as he took a gulp of milk_

_Cameron slowed down his pace_

_ 'that one argument I win' Janette laughed_

_ 'He's still kinda lively though, ain't he?' Kevin said defending his point _

_'maybe if you stop having conversations about him while he is not aware of it!' Janette said in a silent voice,_

_He reached the door to the dining room_

_'Great job on not being a hypocrite'_

_'Great job on finishing the argument'_

_'Says the older one'_

_'Who says I have to do everything huh? You're the only younger sibling that always bothered me and been "better than me" and you always find a way to strike up a quarrel with me'_

_'Why do you hate me so much'_

_Janette ignored him and continued_

_'Cameron and Makayla aren't any trouble and they have never been!'_

_'MAYBE IF YOU STARTED RESPECTING ME-'_

_'Always thinking you are the best and alw-'_

_'LAST TIME I CHECKED ITS HARD TO RESPECT SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T RESPECT YOU!'_

_Kevin bellowed and stood up knocking his chair over,_

_Which caused Cameron to walk in the room_

_'AND THERE YOU GO AGAIN THINKING ITS ALL ABOUT YOU!.. _

_Janette screamed_

_…YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS CAMERON! YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TALLER AND MORE RECKLESS! YOU NEVRER GAVE ME A GOOD TIME!'_

_'YOU NEVER GAVE OUR WHOLE **FAMILY **A GOOD TIME! ALWAYS DISRESPECTING DAD'_

_Their mother winced at this 'THAT'S ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU-'_

_Nobody seemed to notice Cameron, they were just stuck in their argument_

_Janette interrupted_

_'YEAH? ME? I DON'T SEE MYSELF HATING HIM! **ESPECIALLY BECAUSE NOW HE DIE-'**_

_'**JANETTE! ENOUGH!' **shouted their mom as Cameron walked near the table still holding a frightened looking Makayla,  
_

_Janette mumbled about how she should get treated nicely,_

_'**SHUT UP! YOU NEVER LOOKED AT THIS FROM ANYONE ELSES POINT OF VIEW, DAD WAS AMAZING EVERYONE MISSES HIM!.. **Kevin continued_

_**THINK ABOUT HOW CAMERON MUST HAVE FELT, BEING 6 AND WATCHING HIS FATHER BEING KILLED-'**_

'Hey Cam!' a voice came from the hallway, which Cameron looked in,

**_not as cheerful as he used to be_**

'Could ya maybe help me out a lil'?' pleaded Kevin, Cameron snapped out of his trance and chuckled at sight of Kevin holding 3 suitcases which were obviously packed horribly since you could see the clothes outside of it and evident ripped magazines

'Oi! Stop laughing it's not my fault I have a load of things to pack!' Kevin exclaimed

'There is unnecessary things in there' Cameron replied calmly

'Yeah, i put 'em in'

'So whose fault is it that you have 3 suitcases?' Cameron continued with a smirk

'Shut up and help me with this' Kevin threw him the smallest suitcase which was very clean looking

'Oookay!' Cameron shouted as he darted to the door with his and now Kevin's suitcases

'Bye Cameron! Bye Janette! Bye Kevin! Be sure to send me something indicating that you are okay' Mrs Xekra called out to them who was standing by the door

'Goodbye mother' Janette said and then hugged her

'See ya Mom' shouted Kevin as he gave her a quick hug and ran out

'Bye Mom' Cameron said softly as she hugged and kissed him

Kevin ran in front of Janette wanting to lead, the three of them arrived inside a Cafe which looked completely empty and to which had Janette pointed to. The three entered the cafe which was in fact packed which men and women, the siblings looked shocked

'Excuse me' Janette said to the butler who currently was giving napkins to a young lady 'Is your name William Hudson?'

'Why yes it is' the butler replied,

Janette smiled and held out her hand 'Janette Xekra' she whispered 'And my Brothers Kevin and Cameron Xekra'

The butler smiled 'Hogwarts..?' he asked

She nodded, the butler took them to a door which had a silver plaque on it reading

_Storage Room_

The siblings followed him into the tattered wooden door, in which they found an empty room with a fireplace ahead of them, in which William threw powder in causing the fire to burst with an emerald green colour, then walked right in it, Janette hesitated but then stepped into the fire and disappeared, Kevin followed, and Cameron gulped, and stepped inside

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I REALLY appreciate it**

**REVIEW PLZ :D**

**cya**

**-Digital**


	2. The Sword of Gryffindor

Chapter 2

The Sword of Gryffindor

_'And what is the name of this boy, Randall?'_

_Randall stood still, his face obviously more pale and grim 'It is not yet discovered'_

_'HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!' the voice of an elderly strong man bellowed throughout the stony palace_

_'Sir, the only information is that his father is the one that killed Tom Riddle' Randall replied calmly_

_'Then it wont be too hard to figure out who it is, won't it?'  
_

_'But Hogwarts hasn't started yet'_

_'When will it?'_

_'Soon...' Randall's voice echoed _

_'Soon...'_

_Soon_

_Soon_

'Soon we'll be in Hogwarts! Wake up!'

Kevin was standing in front of a just awoken Cameron

'Looky here, the damn train's finally come!

Cameron looked behind Kevin and sure enough there was the Hogwarts Express, its title gleaming in the sun.

He jumped off the bench and grinned,

'Cameron quick! Get in the clean area of the train!' Janette called out

Kevin and Cameron ran after her, soon getting lost in the sea of people

'Janette!' Cameron called out 'Janette!' but he knew his elder sister was probably telling Kevin to find them himself

'EEK!'

Cameron turned to his left and saw a girl about his age with dirty blonde hair who just bumped into him because she was busy trying to hold her luggage

'S-sorry..' she muttered

'That's ok!' Cameron exclaimed

'Have you seen a small ferret anywhere?' she asked with desperation

'A _ferret_?'

'It may seem odd but it's my pet..'

'Well, sorry but no I haven't seen a ferret around'

'Oh..'

Cameron was pushed aside many times, getting lost once more.

Finally he arrived at the train

'Excuse me!' Cameron called out to a boy with black hair and green eyes that looked about his age

'Could you tell me if you have seen a g-' Cameron stopped in the middle of his question and stared at the boy, gaping,

'A what?' the boy asked him

'Y-you..' Cameron muttered 'P-Potter, Albus Potter?'

Albus nodded

Cameron thought his eyebrows touched the heavens

'There isn't much space left on the train! quick get in!' Albus exclaimed

Cameron followed him into the train in where he found a girl with ginger hair and freckles sitting down talking to a reckless looking boy with black hair who almost reminded him of Kevin, he also found the girl he previously bumped into and probably her brother who was snoring. Cameron sat down next to Albus and immediately pulled a sandwich out of his backpack to satisfy his hunger.

'So what's _your _name?'

'Hm?' was the only sound Cameron could make through his full mouth

'You know mine'

Cameron gulped his bite of the cheese and tomato sandwich and replied,

'Cameron Azken Xekra'

'Azken?'

Albus seemed shocked to hear the name,

'The man that lived near Azkaban?' Albus asked in obvious suprise

'He was your dad?'

Cameron was in the most confused state he had ever been in,

'No... My dad lived with us... He was an Auror'

'Oh yeah, I probably should have known, your dad's last name is Xekra' Albus muttered

'Sorry?'

'Oh! You don't know the story of Azken the Skullard? It's an old wizard tale, I think Beedle wrote it, but then got rid of it'

'wha..?'

'Yeah but I guess I'm not suprised you don't know, I only figured out about it when my brother, James, read it to scare me'

'Do you have the book with you by any chance?'

'No' Albus answered apologetically

'Hello Al! Who's your friend?' The girl with the ginger hair was looking over Albus' shoulder grinning

'I'm Cameron'

'


End file.
